Yellow Dress
by NikeStray
Summary: Extra de " Aqui no hay un final feliz ". Es la historia de como Chikane quedó huerfana, y lo que paso despues de eso.


No poseo los derechos sobre ningun personaje utilizado en esta historia  
misma que fue escrita con la unica finalidad de entretener  
sin mas por el momento, espero la disfruten.

* * *

- Chikane-chan! *grito desde la ventana* Chikane-chan! baja de ahí y ven a cenar!

- Ya voy mamá! *respondió con su infantil vocecilla cual repiqueteo de campanas*

La pequeña bajo del árbol con gracia, se sacudió el vestidito rosa y corrió hacia la entrada de su hogar.  
Su madre ya había abierto la puerta y la recibía con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- De verdad, como es que trepas tan alto?, te romperás el vestido cariño *se agacho y beso la mejilla de su hija* ve a lavarte anda.

- Si! *corrió cruzando la sala y choco contra lo que le pareció un muro al dar vuelta en el pasillo*

- Cuidado pequeña, no querrás hacerte daño *dijo despeinando sus cabellos con ligera brusquedad*

- Papá! *reprocho con un puchero tratando de alisarse el flequillo*

El solo continuo su camino riendo, era un maravilloso cuadro.  
Los tres sentados en el comedor, riendo y conversando, comiendo mientras la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, bañando la blanca piel de sus cuerpos con destellos dorados y rojizos.  
El rubio cabello del hombre suave y sedoso.  
Los negros ojos de la mujer, su rostro de porcelana.  
Y la pequeña que hacia la mezcla perfecta entre ambos, sonriendo encantadoramente con un grano de arroz pegado a su mejilla.

Recogieron la mesa, y lavaron los platos juntos, era una costumbre que tenían, hacerlo todo en familia.  
Las cosas no eran sencillas, pero tampoco catastróficas, ella había sido alguna vez la heredera de una gran fortuna, de no haber escapado con el, un extranjero.  
El por su parte había sido un lo que algunos denominarían como un " pobre diablo ", adoptado por un viejo que le enseñaría a tocar el piano.  
Con el tiempo, y gracias a su natural talento, se volvió un concertista famoso, y viajando por el mundo conoció a la que se había convertido en su esposa y en el amor de su vida.

Se la robo y la llevo por el mundo viajando con el, hasta que ella quedo embarazada y decidieron asentarse en aquel pequeño pueblo, lejos del ruido.  
Ahora el daba lecciones en una escuela de música en la ciudad, y de vez en cuando daba lecciones privadas a los vecinos, mientras ella dedicaba todo su tiempo al hogar, a su hija, y a su amado esposo.

- Chikane, quieres acompañarme en el piano? *pregunto con dulzura a su pequeña hija de enormes ojos zafiro*

- Si papá! *respondió entusiasmada la niña*

Padre e hija fueron a la sala, el se sentó frente al piano y ella se coloco a un lado.  
Se peino con sus pequeñas manos y se aliso el vestido con cuidado mientras carraspeaba un poco, su madre sonrió sentándose en el sofá a escuchar.  
El comenzó a tocar y las suaves notas invadieron toda la casa, entonces, cerrando los ojos y respirando profundo la pequeña comenzó a cantar, abriendo su rosada boca como los pétalos de una flor.

Yoru no sora ni matataku

(una lejana estrella dorada)

tooi kin no hoshi

(en el cielo nocturno)

yuube yume de miageta

(con el mismo color de la pequeña ave)

kotori to onaji iro

(que vi en mis sueños la otra noche)

Nemurenu yoru ni

(en esta noche sin sueño)

hitori utau uta

(canto sola una melodía)

wataru kaze to issho ni

(juntos con el viento que sopla)

omoi wo nosete tobu yo

(yo vuelo cabalgando en mis recuerdos)

Su infantil y melodiosa voz daba una sensación de tranquilidad y paz infinita a cualquiera que le escuchara cantar, era bien sabido en el pueblo que la niña tenía talento, y que el talento en su voz venia de su madre, mientras que su talento en el piano era una característica heredada únicamente de su padre, como obviamente debía ser.  
El viento entro por la ventana e hizo bailar sus negros cabellos por un instante, mientras las notas flotaban en el aire, acariciadas únicamente por el aliento y su voz. Las primeras estrellas asomaron tintineantes en el cielo, y la luna apareció en todo su esplendor.

Yoru no sora ni kagayaku

(una lejana estrella plateada)

tooi gin no tsuki

(brilla en el cielo nocturno)

yuube yume de saiteta

(con el mismo color de una rosa salvaje)

nobara to onaji iro

(floreciendo en mis sueños la otra noche)

Yasashii yoru ni

(en esta gentil noche)

hitori utau uta

(canto sola una melodía)

asu wa kimi to utaou

(déjame cantar contigo mañana)

yume no tsubasa ni notte

(mientras volamos en las alas de los sueños)

Sonreía mientras cantaba, era pequeña, pero estaba consiente de que amaba cantar, y amaba la música como parte inseparable de su vida.  
Sus padres también sonreían, encantados por el sentimiento que los llenaba cada vez que la escena se repetía, ella mirándola fijamente, el cerrando los ojos y dejando volar sus manos sobre las blancas teclas.

Yasashii yoru ni

(en esta gentil noche)

hitori utau uta

(canto sola una melodía)

asu wa kimi to utaou

(déjame cantar contigo mañana)

yume no tsubasa ni notte

(mientras volamos en las alas de los sueños)

La canción termino, y ella abrió lentamente sus enormes ojos azules, la luz de la luna aparecía a su espalda y le daba un aura angelical a su cabello y su rostro, sus encantadoras mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente cuando miro las caras orgullosas de sus padres.  
Corrió a abrazar a su madre, hundiendo la cara en su pecho, su padre llego al encuentro abrazándolas a las dos cariñosamente.  
Ya era tiempo de ir a la cama.

* * *

- Vamos vamos! suban al auto antes de que me arrepienta *dijo risueño*

- Yay! compras! *decía la pequeña*

Subieron al auto y el condujo hasta la ciudad, desayunaron, jugaron en la fuente, compraron algunos juguetes y vestidos.  
Madre e hija habían comprado varios vestidos a juego, y decidieron cambiar sus vestimentas de ese día por unos de color amarillo pastel, con plataformas y zapatitos blancos a juego, el parecía genuinamente encantado de verlas modelar, y orgulloso de poder gastarse esa pequeña fortuna en ellas.  
Pasearon, y comieron, a Chikane se le cayó su helado y tuvieron que comprarle otro porque parecía a punto de llorar.  
Fueron al zoo, y al cine, e incluso la dejaron jugar en la alberca de pelotas que había en la plaza, la pequeña estaba encantada.

Chikane-chan, Chikane-chan, pronto cumplirás 7 años, que quieres de regalo? *pregunto su madre girándose para verla cuando iban en el auto de camino a casa*

- Un perro!, quiero un perrito mamá! por favor, puedo? puedo? puedo? siiii? * respondió con ojos de cachorro y una sonrisa suplicante*

- Jajaja, veremos pequeña *respondió su padre alegre, entonces abrió los ojos con sorpresa* que esta haciendo ese lunático?

- de que hablas? * miro al frente la mujer y entonces vio las luces que se acercaban a ellos con rapidez* va en sentido contrario…

La pequeña no entendía lo que pasaba, de pronto todo fue histeria, su madre comenzó a gritar, " NO SE VA A PARAR! ", el quiso esquivar el enorme tráiler, perola parte posterior del tráiler comenzó a avanzar por bloqueando todo el camino mientras el conductor que se había dormido, pisaba los frenos histéricamente, a los costados las paredes de roca lo cerraban todo, no se podía, simplemente no se podía.

Ella se giro sobre su asiento para ver a su hija con los ojos muy abiertos, coloco una mano sobre su diminuto pecho aliviada en una fracción de segundo de que llevase el cinturón, su mano derecha aferro el brazo de su esposo que tenia la mandíbula tensa los ojos muy abiertos , el pie hundido en los frenos y los nudillos blancos de apretar el volante.  
Escucho a su madre gritar algo, un claxon, una luz cegadora y un golpe que casi la arranco de su asiento.

Se arrastro fuera del auto, todo estaba hecho trizas, se había rasgado el vestidito y estaba sentada sobre sus pantorrillas, llorando.  
Miro a su alrededor y no parecía haber nadie, entonces escucho sirenas y personas que corrían apresuradas a su encuentro, había sangre en las batas de los médicos, demasiados rostros apenados, negando con la cabeza, mirándola con lastima.

* * *

Tendida en la cama de hospital miraba al techo con ojos vacíos, estaba cansada de que las enfermeras la creyeran tonta, era pequeña pero entendía todo, estaban muertos.  
Sus padres habían desaparecido de este mundo y ahora ella se quedaba sola, la mandarían a una casa de huérfanos, y luego seria adoptada por desconocidos como la gente que va a las tiendas y eligen un perro. Lagrimas corrieron por el rabillo de sus ojos, no era tonta, lo entendía todo, y le fastidiaban los comentarios llenos de lastima y fingida tristeza.  
Que podían ellas sentir?, no entendían nada, no podían ayudarla, no querían, solo querían soltar sus comentarios huecos como si eso hiciera una diferencia notable, como si eso las volviera mejores, misericordiosas, como si sentir lastima fuera sinónimo de ser buenas personas, eran mas patéticas que ella, ahí tendida en esa cama.

- Hola pequeña… *un hombrecillo robusto y joven la saludo al entrar, ella le hecho un vistazo y luego volvió su mirada al techo* mi nombre es Yudai, Murao Yudai, soy abogado…. *al no recibir respuesta prosiguió* yo fui amigo de tu padre… * se le quebró la voz pero recupero la compostura* estudiamos juntos en nuestra juventud, tus padres, dejaron algo para ti, y yo me voy a encargar de cuidarlo hasta que seas mayor vale?, también me encargare de que te encuentres bien, y que tengas un buen techo para vivir… además de los preparativos para… bueno… *su voz se apago*

Esa misma semana le dieron el alta, y presencio el funeral de sus padres, tomando la mano del abogado todo el tiempo, tolero la lastima, y los vacíos " pésame " de la gente que asistió.  
Luego hizo las maletas, y fue llevada a la casa-hogar en la que viviría, hasta que fuese adoptada.  
No volvió a cantar.

* * *

Chikane 8 años

- no la queremos mas!, no obedece y se la pasa en la calle todo el día!, además puede que tenga una cara de ángel pero tiene la boca muy suelta! *gritaba una mujer frente al escritorio de una regordeta anciana*

- no soy la sirvienta de nadie, y si estoy en la calle todo el día es porque no hace mas que gritarme señora *respondió la aludida*

- Chikane…. *advirtió la anciana*

* * *

Chikane 9 años

- Dios Mío! Chikane! que paso!? *un histérico Yudai la sujetaba suavemente de los hombros, mientras la chica se desvanecía*

Mas tarde ese mismo dia...

- Ese malnacido intento violarla! no ve los golpes en todo su cuerpo!? pero que rayos estaba pensando!?, dije que yo debía autorizar cada casa que fuera candidata y usted va y la deja con el primer hijo de puta que se aparece!, escúcheme bien! es la ultima vez que ejerce como cabeza de este Orfanato, sus días están contados! *encamino a Chikane a la puerta y salieron dando un portazo*

* * *

Chikane 11 años

- Ellos serán tu nueva familia, esta dama se llama Kisaragui Otoha, y el caballero de allá es Gungal Girochi *presento a la pequeña* ella es Valme Chikane

- Himemiya *respondió ella rápidamente, mirando de reojo a su abogado* Himemiya Chikane…

- Es un placer Chikane-chan *sonrió la mujer, haciéndola ruborizarse por la tranquilidad que le transmitía*

- Si…. un placer, pequeña *sonrió el hombre de manera aparentemente cordial, gesto que a Chikane le dio escalofríos y que paso desapercibido por el abogado*

Ahí fue donde comenzó todo, tiempo después Kisaragui pregunto el porque de que ocultara su primer apellido, ella respondió que estaba orgullosa de el, pero en el orfanato siempre la molestaban porque les parecía " extraño " y también por sus ojos azules, diciéndole cosas como mestiza y fenómeno. Nunca más tocaron el tema.  
Decidió quedarse y los años pasaron, no sabia que le depararía el futuro y tampoco le importaba.

* * *

Esa noche solo quería salir y pasear antes de que el imbécil de Girochi volviera, tomo su mp3 y salió, devorada por la oscuridad.  
Se sentaría en una banca, para poder pensar.


End file.
